Sooner or Later
by silver-tiger11
Summary: Someone sends Stephanie a message that sooner or later she will be his.
1. Default Chapter

Sooner or Later silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll, I know that I hav'nt been around lately but that's just the way it goes sometimes. The Screwed Up Life I Lead will not be continued. If anyone seriously wants me to finish it then I might make an exception. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this. I know it's akward and he doesn't no where near deserve her but I though that it would make a cute story. I dont own wrestling and I dont own the song Grass Roots does.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Christian asked. "Look you have no business in this except to make sure the delivery guy gets the message to Stephanie got it?" A rushed voice said. "Yeah sorry, I just...didn't think that you liked her very much." Christian murmered. "She's the only woman out there for me Christian, she'e the only one who can equal me in power, and she's the only one that catches my attention." The voice said. "Yeah, but are you sure that she likes you?" Christian asked. The other un-americans snickered at this remark. A frown came across the guy's face. "Just do your job would you?" He asked angrily and pushed Christian out the door. Lance and Test quit laughing as soon as Christian had left. The guy looked at them. "Why do you guys think that I am nuts about this. If she doesn't me then I'll make her like me, that's the way it works, I always get what I want and I want Stephanie." The guy stated, then leaned back in his seat in their limo and sighed, he needed to get more sophistacated work-men who just did their damn job.  
  
Christian wandered lamley down the hall. He was stopped by Edge. "What the hell do you think your'e doing here?" Edge asked. "Trying to find the delivery guy is that okay with you?" Christian asked. "Why would you need a delivery guy here on Smackdown!?" Edge asked. "Because I have something for Stephanie." Christian said, holding out the card and the rose he had from the guy back in the limo. Edge started to laugh, but the he stopped suddenly. "Look no offense or anything, but I honestly don't think that Steph likes you." He said. Christian frowned. "They aren't from me you asshole. And since when have you been on a first name basis with Stephanie?" He asked. "Since we became best friends you moron. Or have you forgotten that there was a time where you called her Steph too?" Edge asked. Christian just snorted and shoved his way past Edge. There was nothing more to discuss and he had to get back to the limo soon.  
  
Back at the limo a camera guy stood outside hooking up cords to the t.v. inside. "Now your sure that no one except for me will be able to see this?" The limo guy asked. "Yes sir. No one but whoever is in this limo will be able to see Ms. McMahon's reaction." The camera guy said. "And that'll be just me." The limo guy said. Test and Lance looked around. "Are you forgetting about us?" Test asked. They limo guy turned around. "Oh no. don't worry. you guys can stay outside and keep watch." The guy said before turning away from them to continue watching the cords be put in the right place. Ignoring the fact that Christian had returned.  
  
A while later, with Stephanie. She heard a knock on her door. She got up to get it. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Ms. McMahon these are for you." The delivery guy said. He gave her the stuff and walked off. Stephanie frowned at the rose and opened the package. Inside lay a tape and a note. She picked up the note and read it out loud. "Sooner or Later Stephanie you'll find that you love me as much as I love you. Maybe the tape can help you change your mind. Love always and forever, you know who." She read. A smirk spread across her face as she put the tape in.  
  
The limo guy smiled as he watched her read the note out loud to herself. *She likes it.* He thought to himself. *Maybe she likes me more than I thought.*  
  
A song started to play on the tape and Stephanie could't help but smile at which one he had picked.  
  
Sooner or later love is gonna get ya Sooner or later girl you've got to give in Sooner or later love is gonna get ya Sooner or later love is gonna win  
  
It's just a matter of time Before you make up your mind To give all the love that you've been hiding It's just a question of when I've told you time and again I'll get all the love that you've been hiding  
  
Sooner or later love is gonna get ya Sooner or later girl you've got to give in Sooner or later love is gonna let ya Sooner or later love is gonna win  
  
You say you'll never be mine But darling they'll come a time I'll taste all the love that you've been hiding It's just a question of time Before you make up your mind And give all the love you've been denying  
  
You've been looking for love In all the wrong places You've been looking for love All the wrong faces Gotta get ya girl On this illusion Gonna save your heart From all this confusion  
  
Sooner or later love is gonna get ya Sooner or later girl you've got to give in Sooner or later love is gonna let ya Sooner or later love is gonna win  
  
Love is gonna win It's just a matter of time Before you make up your mind And give all the love that you've been hiding It's just a question of when I've told you time and again I'll get all the love that you've been hiding  
  
Sooner or later love is gonna get ya Sooner or later girl you've got to give in Sooner or later love is gonna let ya Sooner or later love is gonna win  
  
Sooner or later love is gonna get ya Sooner or later girl you've got to give in Sooner or later love is gonna let ya Sooner or later love is gonna win  
  
*End Song*  
  
Stephanie smiled and held the rose to her nose and smelled it. It smelt like his aftershave and the basic scent of a rose. "Later Eric." She said aloud to herself. "Not now, but later."  
  
Back in the limo Eric got out and started walking towards Stephanie's office. Maybe she'll fall in love with him later but he was gonna see her now. The un-americans looked at him and wondered. Then got in the limo and headed back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hey ya'll I wasn't going to do a next part to this, but I think I might. Let me know if you want to see what goes on between them when he get's to her office. Hope you review and I hope you liked it.  
  
silver_tiger1 


	2. Confusion

Sooner or Later Part 2  
  
Silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Hey you guys. Wow! I didn't think that many people would like that. But since you guys did, I am going to continue. But I'm doing this off the top of my head so the chapters will be short and I don't know how far apart up- dates will be. If you have any ideas give me a call. Don't forget to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie set down the rose and shut the tape off. She was about to go grab a paper off of her desk when she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it. "Hey Rocky do you need something?" She asked. Dwayne kinda looked around nervously. "Uh I was thinking that I need to talk to you about the story lines and everything so I was wondering if I could borrow you for a few minutes?" He asked. Stephanie looked behind her over her office as if remembering the order of it for when she came back. Then she looked back at Dwayne. "Yeah sure, let's go." She said, then he led her to his locker room. (Don't think like that people.)  
  
Eric knocked on Stephanie's door for what seemed like the 3rd time. "Where the hell is she?" He wondered aloud to himself. "Obviously not in there so why don't you leave?" He heard from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "And what concern is it of yours?" He asked. "I know what you're up to and I don't want you upsetting her." Edge said. "And why would you care?" Eric asked. "I care because she's my friend. I care because I don't want her with jackasses like you." Edge said, threatingly. Eric stood up to him and sized him up however. "And you think that she's be better off with a toothy, long haired, geek like you?" Eric asked. "I'll give you 5 minutes to be out of here. Then you'd better run." Edge said. Eric scowled at him, then walked off. Edge watched him go then thought to himself, *why would'nt she want to be with me?*  
  
"So I think that maybe he should get it from there if he wins over Brock because as much as I don't want to get rid of it, how much more possible time do you really think that he has here?" Dwayne asked Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head. "I don't know if he wants to retire I'm guessing not much." She said. "Right, so why not let him have it when he's on his way outta here? Then when he leaves I'll fight him again for it and I'll get it back." Dwayne explained. "Well don't you think that someone else deserves a turn?" Stephanie asked, grinning at the face he put on. He put his hand on his chin in a 'thinking about it' manner. "No." He said. Stephanie laughed. Then she got up and turned to face him. "Well I'll see what I can do for you okay?" She said. He too got up. "Thanks Steph I appreciate it." He said. He leaned over and gave her a hug. She looked suprised but huged him back, then giving him an akward smile opened the door and left.  
  
The minute she was outside the door and black and blue flash ran by her followed by a not to happy Edge. She stopped Edge. "Edge who on earth are you chasing?" She asked, looking down the hall to see the figure turn the corner and dissapear. "That stupid jackass Bischoff is here and you said that you didn't want him here anymore so I'm getting rid of him." Edge said. Stephanie laughed. "That is if you can catch him?" She said. Edge looked at her and smirked. "You think I can't catch him?" He asked, feining hurt. "Yes you can, that's not what I meant. Now go get him. And when you catch him, send him to my office. We need to talk." She said, while walking down the hall. "You want to see him?" Edge asked. She turned around. "Yes I want to see him." She said, then she walked off. Edge hung his head. "The things I'd do for her." He muttered, then ran off again in search off his prey.  
  
A few minutes later. Okay so maybe like an hour later Edge finally found him. "Look, you're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight. Steph want's to see you in her office." Edge said. Eric stood and straightened up his jacket. "Good. Then I guess I'd better go see what she want's." He said, cockily. Then he left. Edge didn't look very happy as he walked off the other way down the hall.  
  
Stephanie was looking over papers when she heard another knock at her door. "Come in." She said. She didn't bother looking up at the person. She heard the door shut and the person walk across the room and sit down in the chair across from her desk. "Edge have you found Eric yet I really need to talk to him." She said, signing a part of the paper. Eric chuckled. "So later huh Steph, not sooner but nonetheless later?" He asked. Stephanie brought her head up with a jerk. Then she smirked. "Yes Eric later. Right now I think I'd be literally killed be some of the guys if I were to form an alliance with you." She said. Eric leaned over the desk. "But what if they didn't know about it?" He asked. Edge would find out some way or another and I don't want to take that chance." Stephanie said. Eric was about to retalliate when Stephanie silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Later. I"ll come be Raw. Till then, don't try to see me." Stephanie said. Eric was still shocked by the kiss. Stephanie kissed him again then pushed him out the door. "Bye Sweetie." She said. Then she shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey you guys I hope you liked that. I should be able to get the next part out soon. Don't forget to review.  
  
Cinnamon 


	3. Problems

Sooner or Later Part 3  
  
Silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Okay this goes to Nicole one: we already have plans worked out for The Screwed Up Life I Lead. I'm working my ass off trying to get it finished. Don't worry sweetie, I'll get it to you. Two: I'm not sure weither I will have her with Edge, Eric, or Rocky, and three: I'm not sure weither I'm doing on screen or off. I'm using on screen names for everone except for Rock obvioulsy k? This goes out to Manda, I think that they are leaning that way. For them to get together. Look at all the feedback that want's them together, to re-join Smackdown and Raw. Hope you guys like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric kept on looking at the door. A small blush graced his face and he was contemplating on weither or not he should go back in there for more. He snapped out of his little day dream when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and was looking at a very angry Edge.  
  
"She pushed you out so you can go now." He said. Eric just looked at him. "Do you have a problem?" Edge asked. "Yes, I'm in love. I'm in love with your general manager." Eric simply said without thinking, then he turned and left.  
  
Dwayne came up beside Edge who was still watching Eric go. "Is my hearing messed up or did he just say that he is in love with Stephanie?" He asked. Edge shook his head. "He said that he was in love with Stephanie." Edge said. Then they both turned to look at Stephanie's office door.  
  
Stephanie looked up as Dwayne and Edge came through her door without knocking. "I'll have to call you back." She said into her phone. Then hung up. "Is there a reason that you two are coming into my office without asking?" Stephanie asked. "Do you know that Eric just told us that he was in love with you?" Edge said. Stephanie blushed a bit. "Um he did what?" She asked meekly. "What's going on between you two?" Dwayne asked. "N...nothing is going on why?" She asked. "Don't lie Stephanie. You were always horrible at it." Edge said. "Then I guess I need to start taking lessons with my father again dont I?" She muttered while putting her head in her hands. "Look, nothing is going on. Eric and I are just reaching some agreements, that's all." Stephanie said. Dwayne shook his head. "I can't believe that you are going to sell us out to him." Then he left. "Dwayne!" Stephanie called out after him. When the door slammed behind him she sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Steph, he only wants to get into your pants and own this company. He does'nt love you, not like...he just doesn't." Edge said, almost giving away the fact that he was in love with her. (Sounds kinda corny right there sorry.) "What the hell do you know?! You dont even know what the hell is going on! No one likes anyone he's just saying that to piss you off and it's working so just stop it!" Stephanie yelled. Edge looked taken aback. He shook his head and started stepping backwards. "Edge, I'm sorry." Stephanie said, standing up and coming out from behind her desk. "Save it." Edge said. Then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dont forget to review, hope you liked it. 


	4. Proposal

Sooner or Later  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Hey you guys, sorry I havn't updated in a while I was real busy this weekened. Hope you guys like this. And I want to let those of you who want to know that Rocky is nothing but a friend to Steph, Edge is the one competing for her love. Thank you, and don't forget to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie walked through the halls in the arena that Raw was being held at that night. She was wearing a white Smackdown! tee and her black wrestling pants. Her hair was up how it usually was for when she was going into a match.  
  
"Hey Steph!" She heard Trish call out. She turned around to see Trish coming over to her. "Hey Trish can I help you?" Stephanie asked. "You on your way to make-up?" Trish asked. Stephanie held a blank look on her face. "Make-up?" She questioned. "Oh dear did Eric not tell you yet? Your part of tonight's show. Here I'll go grab your script and you can borrow an outfit, I thought for sure that Eric had told you." Trish said. "No he didn't, are you sure I mean I can get my make-up done and just go out in this. It's no problem." Stephanie said. "Well let me see what you have to do tonight then I'll let you know, if it requires something else then I'll bring you something, you know how I'm always prepared." Trish said. "Yeah, thanks it means a lot to me." Stephanie said. Then she watched Trish walk away and she headed to make-up.  
  
A little while later after Jenifer had done her make-up Trish came up to her with an outfit. Here's your script. It looked like it needed to be a little more business and we all know I don't own anything like that so Tori helped me out, she stopped by to say hi to Coach who had a message from Maven for her, and she had her duffel bag thank god, can't have you going out there looking like trash for a business proposal." Trish said while giving her the outfit. Stephanie looked it over, it was a pair of black flared business pants with a lavender turtle neck tank. A pair of lavender strappy high heeled shoes that looked like Stacy's business ones only lavender completed the outfit. "Thank you guys so much. But what do you mean business proposal?" Stephanie asked. "It's in the script, I'll let you see for yourself." Trish said, then she walked away.  
  
Stephanie looked over her script while going to Eric's office. "That little rat he was just waiting for this wasn't he?" Stephanie asked herself with a smirk on her face. She walked into Eric's office without knocking and saw him talking to Hunter.  
  
"Hey you." He said. She leaned over the desk and kissed him lightly before replying. "Hey yourself. What do you think your doing throwing me into the show tonight. It's way to soon to alighn them back together don't you think. At least to soon for us so I'm changing my answer in the script, let me think about it and then you can come in on Thursday and I'll give you my answer in the ring then." Stephanie said, ignoring Hunter. "That's fine with me as long as I get to cut a promo with you." Eric said. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "And thanks a lot for telling me about it. Thank god that Trish and Tori could help me out a little with a half way decent outfit. Did you expect me to go out in this?" Stephanie asked. "I didn't expect you to come in that. Is Edge getting over himself?" Eric asked. "He and Rocky aren't happy with me, that's why I need to talk to the rest of my roster about this." Stephanie said, holding up the script.  
  
Hunter cleared his throat. "What the hell is she doing here?" He asked. Eric looked over to him with a scowl on his face. "As long as she is here you will not bother her you got it?" He asked. Hunter didn't look happy as he looked from Eric to Stephanie, then he sighed and left without another word.  
  
"He's not happy is he?" Stephanie asked. Eric smirked. "Just go get changed hon." He said. Then he left the room after giving her a small kiss.  
  
Later that night in the ring, everything was going as planned. Stephanie had just joined Eric in the ring to cut their promo and the crowd was going wild. "So I was thinking that maybe we could join Smackdown! and Raw back together." Eric gave her his proposal. The crowd went wild with cheers, and obvious sign that that's what they all wanted. Stephanie looked as if she were thinking for a moment. "I'll think about it. See ya on Smackdown! Hon." She said tauntingly. The crowd went wild and J.R. and King started listing off reasons as to why she would call him that seeing as how no one knew that they were together or at least almost together, except for Hunter, after seeing that kiss. Eric smirked and watched as she left the ring.  
  
Backstage, Edge and Rocky looked at each other. "This has gotta stop now." Edge said. "I say we do something about this at the meeting on Thursday." Rock said. Edge nodded in agreement and then they both left the arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Trust

Sooner Or Later part 5  
  
silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Hey you guys what's up with the no reviews? No one liked that last chapter or could no one update? I feel so un-special...nah not really, hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Stephanie looked out to all the faces of her roster sitting at the meeting table, on Thursday night. They all were looking at her, waiting for her to explain why they were there. She stood and cleared her throat. "As you all saw on Monday, Eric has proposed that we join Raw and Smackdown! back together. I know you guys really don't want to, but it'll help your guys' reaction with the fans, and it'll help the ratings." Stephanie started but was cut off by Edge. "And it'll help Eric get exactley what he wants, which is full custody of both shows."  
  
Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed before re-opening them. "I will have half control over the shows, half over Raw and half over Smackdown!, if you don't want to listen to Eric then you don't have to, you can come to me, and the same goes for the Raw roster. they don't have to come to me, they can go to Eric. Don't you guys want to be together with your friends again?" She asked.  
  
"We no longer have friends over there, if they were our friends don't you think that they would have already come here and not stay to put up with Eric's bullshit? If they really wanted that we wouldn't still be fueding with Raw." Gregory Helms said. "Well you know they think the same about you guys." Stephanie said.  
  
"I am not going to work for Bischoff. I'm only going to work with you, and if you join the shows back together then you better not be making any of us actually have to get along with Eric." Kurt said. "You don't have too, I told you, you don't have to take anything to him." Stephanie said.  
  
"Is it true that you and Eric are having an affair?" Torrie asked. "I'm not sure what were having right now Tor, but you guys know that nothing comes between me and you guys, I let it happen once with Hunter, and it won't ever happen again." Stephanie said, smiling at Torrie to ease her concious. Once upon a time when they were best friends it only took a smile to put the other at ease, and she was hoping that maybe that would help Torrie. Torrie smiled. "I know that you wouldn't let him come between you and us. I believe in you Steph." She said. This brought many of the superstars up through their silence to second the motion.  
  
Stephanie smiled. She had finally gained the trust of her roster, her New Year's wish was filled. She caught the look that Edge was giving her. She new that he didn't buy any of it. "Okay you guys, I'll tell you what. You guys take a while to sleep on it. You tell me what you think next week. That will give me some time to talk to Eric, and to sort out any clauses with you guys." Stephanie said. Then she picked up her papers and headed out of the room.  
  
"You guys I think that we should trust Steph on this one. If we have any problems then we can work them out with her. Let her talk to Eric and we'll see if she is presented with the real asshole sometime before next week." Benoit said. "I just hope she doesn't get hurt." Torrie said. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself Tor." Kidman said. Torrie smiled at him in thanks. But she still felt like something wasn't right.  
  
  
  
Back in her office Stephanie was dailing Eric's phone. "Hello?" She heard him say. "Uh hey, I have good news and bad news, the good news is my roster is thinking about it. The bad news is that you wont get your answer till next week." Stephanie said. Eric gritted his teeth on the other end of the line. Well why did you give them the choice?" Eric asked. "Because I am not going to throw them into something that they don't want." Stephanie said. "And if I were you, I'd ask your roster too. It's not fair to them to not be able to make their own decisions." Stephanie said. "Steph, Steph, Steph, this is why you arn't going to get anywhere in life if you let them control you." Eric said. Stephanie grew angry at this comment. "I'm not letting them control me, I am simply gaining more trust by giving them their own life to choose, their trust is far more than you will ever get from your roster. Now when I agreed to this I thought that you were being sincere about us, about me, but I guess I was wrong and now you've gone and prooved me that maybe I can't trust you." Stephanie said, and she hung up the phone.  
  
In anger she threw it across the room, and it hit the door that was opening. "Gosh Steph I didn't know that you were that mad at me." She heard Stacy say. "What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked calmly, surprising Stacy a little bit. "Um I forgot some stuff, I just needed to get it, I just wanted to let you know that I was here so you wouldn't get all mad and everything." Stacy said. "Why would I get mad?" Stephanie asked. "Um arn't you mad that I went to Raw?" Stacy asked. "No, I gave Eric those documents, I thought he would have told you. I suspected that you were selling us out and when Edge told me that you were the one who stole those documents I wanted you off Smackdown, so I faxed Eric your contract." Stephanie said. Stacy looked embarrased beyond all reason. "Oh and by the way, I think Tor and Ivory had a bonfire the other night. Now that I remember correctly they named it "legs", so that must have been your stuff. Sorry." Stephanie said, in a sickingly sweet voice. Flushed from embarrasment Stacy left. Stephanie smiled to herself.  
  
Things were going better than she had planned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey hope you guys liked it. Oh and one more thing. I need to know. Do you guys want her with Eric? Edge? Or someone else? You guys can vote, and if you vote other then please tell me who you want her with. It's up too you guys. I'll close the poll when I feel like it. Don't forget to review and to vote! 


	6. Love

Sooner or Later  
  
Part 7  
  
Hey you guys, sorry that I haven't gotten anything out in a while. I've been so busy and now don't have near enough time on my hands as I use too. So here is the next part. So far, Eric is winning. And through e-mails the Rock isn't that far behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things were going horribly. More than she ever imagined.  
  
She was able to sign Matt Hardy, and in the process get Lita as well. Lita had promised her that she would talk to Jeff. On the other hand, she hadn't heard from Eric at all. And she was hearing from people that he had been seen around with Stacy. Stephanie folded her hands in her lap. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said. She smiled when she saw who entered through the door. "Hey." She said. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?" Stephanie wondered. "Everyone is worried about you. Torrie and Edge the most. They've been spending a lot of time together, trying to figure out a way to help you." He said. "That's sweet. They always did have a little thing for each other." Stephanie said. He smiled. "Has he called you?" He asked. "No. He hasn't, and everyone says that they've seen him with Stacy." Stephanie said. "Is that what you believe?" He asked. "I don't know what I believe anymore." Stephanie sighed.  
  
He walked over to her and stroked her cheek gently. "Do you really think that you love him?" He asked, voice lowering to almost a whisper because his face was so close to hers. "I don't know who I love. I'm not sure I know how." Stephanie said, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "I know that you know how. You just need to give it a chance. Let someone take care of you this time. Let me take care of you. I love you, I always have." He said. "I don't know." Stephanie said.  
  
He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. "I do know. Damnit Stephanie let me be the one that holds you. I need you so badly it hurts. I can't stand to see you with another guy." He said. Stephanie leaned into his touch again. She locked eyes with him and he drew her in for another kiss. "I love you.Dwayne." Stephanie said. Dwayne smiled. "I'm going to show you just how much." He whispered.  
  
  
  
Short but sweet and cute. You see where I'm going with this. Don't forget to review. 


	7. ~Notice~

Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, but this story will actually not be continuing. I know that this is the second time that I've done this but I lost everything that I had done on it and I don't have the ideas anymore. If someone would like they can finish it, but it has to go through me. I have to get credit for what I did. So it would be like a co- author thing. If you'd like then just e-mail me. But instead of silver_tiger1@hotmail.com I would appreciate it if you could e-mail my friend Cinnamon at Red_Hot_Cinnamon_Stix@hotmail.com. She will give me the messages and I will get back to you. Thank you all so much for reviewing and liking the story. I have come up with a foolproof disc that I wont loose and won't delete what I have written on it. Watch out for my new story that should be coming out soon. Again it will be centered on Stephanie and she'll be coupled with an unlikely but possible cause my story says so, character. Hope ya'll aren't to mad at me. Love you all! Bye!  
  
Sincerely, silver_tiger 


End file.
